gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wanted Villains
Wanted Men Note: These men are armed and dangerous, please do not approach, if seen contact authorities immediately ''' '''Wanted: '''Da Pengun '''Crime: Bringing in futuristic weapons to pirates that take countless decades to master, just touching one will most likely set it off and/or kill every single living thing Reward: His futuristic Weapon (We sorta ran out of things to give, donations appreciated) Current Location: If we knew we wouldn't be asking you to help find him now would we?? Last Seen: Nuclear Weapons Plant, With a big red button. Please, DO NOT PUSH THE BIG RED BUTTON!!!!!!!! The self destruct button is much safer. Weapon: We don't really know looks like something from Star Wars, Commanding Officer Darth Vader has examined it and determined that its a thingy You can Identify him by: Hes a talking penguin, with a gun. Hes definitely the only talking penguin with a gun last we checked. Wanted: Bodger Bildbeagle Crime: Several attempts on the life of Roger Wildeagle (Roger says Hi), Dangerously stupid, Location: See bellow Weapon: Hobo Swordo (Watch out it rhymes) Stats: Evil (What did u expect?, hes a bad guy), Single You can Identify him by: Hes the only hobo who can stare into your soul, and has a black + white beard. Wanted: "Lord" Leon Crime: Idk this guy is on all the wanted lists, he did something to do with EITC blah blah blah im to lazy to read the articles Location: Is it really necessary to put this?! Wanted: Roger Wildeagle Crime: Defying the laws of physics, making horrible pages, Making lots of spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, pages. Looks: Awesome, we were going to say hes the only guy with a spiky green beard but St. Patrick's Day came around so now everyone has a spiky green beard. Who wants to hear about what i did today! You do! well first i woke up then i had bacon and eggs and my boss said that if i talk about my relationship problems on a wanted sign again he'll fire me. Name: Bob the Pirate Crime: Idk it reminds me of sushi, which reminds of the time i tried to eat lots of wasabi, which reminds me that it was spicy and not good. Raids all Japanese places in revenge for its brethren who have been eaten in sushi Location: Where the Little Mermaid is Favorite Weapon: Ocean Blast n Smash n Dash n Crash n Fast (its the top left sord in the picture) Alliances: Friends with Fishy Fred, Nemo, the lobster from the little mermaid, You. Note: I like sushi, COME AND GET ME BOB!!!!!!!!!!!! COME AND GET ME I DARE U!!!!!!!!!!! Davy Gunfish Name: Davy Gunfish Crime: Multiple crimes against the Eitc. Location: Anywhere on Pirates Online Caesar Name: Caesar Crime: Destroying hundreds of villages in the Caribbean, crucifying "profligates", and generally being a fink. Location: The Fort at Gulf If seen: Um, just run like your life depends on it.... 'cause it does. Category:Role-Play Category:EITC Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO